User blog:3litecandycrusher/Guess the Object! (Round 8)
Not only is this the 8th round of GTO, this blog post is my 4,000th edit! Yay! Anyways, welcome to GTO Round 8! Here are the rules (as usual): Rules 1. The first question that is asked must be "Can you sit on it?" Otherwise, questions asked before this one will not be counted. 2. You cannot ask questions like "What is the object?" or "How many letters does it have?", etc. 3. Also, no profanity-contained comments/spam/rudeness! 4. Most importantly, have fun! Questions asked 1. Can you sit on it? Yes you can! 2. Is it in CCS? Nope. 3. Is it in Minecraft? Not in regular. It might be in a mod but I've never seen it in a mod. 4. Is it in real life? Yeah. 5. Is it a person? Not at all! 6. Is it a place? Nope. 7. Is it an animal? Nope. 8. Is it a plant? Pretty much. 9. Is it an object? Of course it is! Why else would it be called "Guess the Object?" XD 10. Is it a flowering plant? Ok, I should rephrase this. It's a PART of the plant. The plant it comes from is flowering. 11. Is it a non-flowering plant? The plant it is part of is a flowering plant. 12. Is it a rose? Nope. 13. Is it a tulip? Nope. 14. Is it a sunflower? Triple Nope combo! 15. Is it found in Plants vs. Zombies? No. 16. Is it a lilypad? Nope. 17. Is it a fruit? VERY BIG CLUE!!! 18. Is it found in Minecraft? Already had this question. Read question #3. 19. Is it a watermelon? Nope. 20. Is it found in Fruit Ninja? Surprisingly not. 21. Is it found in Natura mod? IDK. I don't know much about mods at all, but I'll try to find out though. 22. Is it found in Biomes o' Plenty mod? Read question #21's response. 23. Is it found in Forestry mod? Read question #21's response. 24. Is it found in Binnie mod? Read question #21's response. 25. Is it found in Bibliocraft mod? Read question #21's response. 26. Is it an apple? Papa's Noperia. 27. Can you find it in your garden? Surprisingly not! Many attempts to grow the plant this comes from have been done but with very limited results. 28. Is it a banana? Nope. 29. Or a banana tree? Neither one of them. 30. Is this fruit rare? It is a rare fruit and grows in very few places in the world. Another big clue! 31. Is it a crabapple? Nope. 32. Is it a cartoon character? A cartoon character?! LOL! Sorry but nope… 33. Is it a blueberry? N 34. Is it a raspberry? O 35. Is it a cranberry? P 36. Is it a prune? E. 37. Is it grapes? Nope. 38. Is it avocado? Even though people mistake this one for a vegetable, I am not thinking of this fruit. 39. Is it durian? I don't even know what that is LOL! 40. Is it in Food Plus mod? I couldn't find it in this mod. It's THAT rare. 41. Does the fruit appear in Candy Crush Saga? Nope, it doesn't. 42. Is it a cloudberry? Nope. 43. Does it grow in a forest? Some of the plants it comes from do. It depends on if it's the right climate. 44. Does it grow in a desert? Nah. 45. Does it grow in cold places? Nope. Another clue! 46. It is a Pineapple? Nope. 47. Is it an asian fruit? Great question! It is a fruit that is currently only grown in Asian countries! Massive clue! 48. Is it a South Asia fruit? Not really the Western part of it, however. Read #53's response. 49. Is it a North Asia fruit? Not that I know of. 50. Is it a West Asia fruit? Nope. 51. Is it an East Asia fruit? It's not in the northern parts, but the southern parts of Asia. Refer to #53's response. 52. Is it a Central Asia fruit? One central Asian country grows these plants with this fruit. 53. Is it a Southeast Asia fruit? All the countries this fruit grows in are in the Southeastern region of Asia, except for one. 54. Is it from China? China is one of the places this fruit currently grows in. This is the only country in the Central Asian part of Asia that grows these. 55. Is it poisonous? Not necessarily. Part of it is not edible, while the other part of it is. 56. Is it langsat? Nope. 57. Is it jackfruit? Nope. 58. Is it longan? Nop. 59. Is it lychee? No. 60. Is it water apple? N. 61. Is it apricot? Nope. 62. Is it kumquat? YES!!! Just kidding! It's not kumquat :P 63. Arhat? Nope. 64. Banana? Already guessed. 65. Batuan? Nope. 66. Bignay? .epoN 67. Bilimbi? And nope. 68. Breadfruit? And nope and nope. 69. Buddha's Hand? In all honesty, I think that's the weirdest name to give to a fruit! 70. Bael? And nope and nope and nope. 71. Mango? And nope and nope and nope and nope. 72. Carambola? Nope x5! 73. Charichuelo? Nope x6! 74. Calamondin? Nope x7! 75. Burmese grape? Only one nope this time around :P 76. Button Mangosteen? Read #93's response, but you pretty much got it. 77. Chinese quince? Nope. 78. Che? Nope. 79. Durian? Nope. 80. Gac? Nope. 81. Goumi? Yeah… no. 82. Hardy kiwi? Yeah… no… yeah… nope! 83. Indian Gooseberry? Nope. 84. Jalpai? Nope. 85. Jambul? Nope. 86. Jujube? Triple nope combo again! 87. Kiwifruit? Wait.. isn't that just kiwi? 88. Mundu? Nope. 89. Lanzones? nOPE. 90. Lapsi? When I first saw this… I thought it said lapis! LOL 91. Longan? Already guessed. 92. Lychee? Same as above. 93. Mangosteen? YES!!! Congrats! You got it right! Correct Answer Mangosteen Winner User:SpongebobALT194 Category:Blog posts